Wood Spirit
Wood spirits are guardian spirits allied with the element of wood. They can manipulate all forms of plant life and nature. They are the most rare type of guardian spirit. List of known wood spirits *Avalon *Koda *Kyrin *Konohana *Arachnia *Ankyla *Meng Zhang *Medusa *Eltanin *Manticore Abilities *'Wood manipulation:' Wood spirits can create, control, shape and manipulate wood to accomplish various effects. **'Wood adaptation:' They are easily capable of adapting to wood environments **'Wood combat:' They can fuse physical combat with their wood powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. **'Wood projection:' They can release plant energy in the form of beams, bolts, waves, balls and blasts. **'Wood constructs:' They can mold and shape wood into tools or objects such as appendages, armor, barriers, restraints, platforms and weapons. ***'Formulate plant blasts:' They are able to create blasts of plants and wood that can take the form of an animal or objects. **'Nutrient absorption:' They can absorb energy and nutrients from other plants. **'Plant manipulation:' They are capable of create, shape and manipulate plant life including vines, fruits, flowers and fungus. ***'Plant enhancement:' They can augment, accelerate growth within and bring plants back to life. **'Spore manipulation:' They are capable of manipulating spores that can cause confusion and absorb energy. **'Flower manipulation:' They can create, manipulate and shape flowers. ***'Pheromone manipulation:' They can generate and manipulate pheromones from flowers to induce desire and confusion in their enemies. **'Fruit and vegetable manipulation:' They can manipulate, stimulate the growth of and enhance the quality and nutrition of fruits and vegetables. **'Leaf manipulation:' They can manipulate, create and shape leaves. ***'Leaf projection:' They can produce and launched sharpened leaf blades to slicing and slash their opponents. **'Grass manipulation:' They can create, control and shape all forms of grass. **'Fungal manipulation:' They can create, manipulate and shape fungi. **'Camouflage:' They can visually blend into their environment. **'Plant healing:' Wood spirits are capable of using plants to heal themselves and others. ***'Enhanced regeneration:' Wood spirits are able to regenerate. **'Forest manipulation:' Powerful wood spirits are capable of controlling forests and everything within. *'Solar empowerment:' They are stronger in the presence of sunlight. *'Water empowerment:' They are more powerful in the presence of large quantities of water. Sub-Element: Poison *'Poison manipulation:' Poison spirits are capable of manipulating natural toxins and poisons found within plants. **'Miasma emission:' They can emit various poisonous gases and toxic vapors. **'Paralysis inducement:' They can render organisms immobile through paralysis. **'Hallucination inducement:' Their poisons can induce hallucinations within organisms. **'Confusion inducement:' They can induce confusion through their toxins. **'Death inducement:' They can induce death with powerful and fatal doses of poison. Background The first wood spirit was Kyrin, created by Zenith. Nearly all wood spirits can be traced back to Kyrin and Zenith. For thousands of years, Wood spirits have been sought out for their astounding healing abilities as well as the ability to bring back the dead. However, due to their limited numbers, they are very scarce. Gallery Avalon spirit of wood by zephyros phoenix-d2tvbz9.png|Avalon Koda false s o w by zephyros phoenix-d39rse4.png|Koda Kyrin well spring by zephyros phoenix-d3egeus.jpg|Kyrin Oc konohana color by zephyros phoenix-d3evmjo.jpg|Konohana Category:Wood Spirits Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Species